


坏良知（Bad Conscience）

by Adahhh



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahhh/pseuds/Adahhh
Summary: 她的生活从此一团糟
Relationships: Feitan/Sansa Carter (original character)





	坏良知（Bad Conscience）

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：雷蒙德•卡佛《学生的妻子》，《好事一小件》，《你是医生吗》

当我们不能折磨别人时，只有折磨自己。

周二晚上，她开车去了购物中心，因为亨利洗完澡后突然说腿疼，请求她去药店给他带一支外用酊剂。回去时，她被隔壁面包房四处散逸的香气所吸引。刚出炉的肉桂面包圈上，粉色糖衣在灯光下流动，旁边整齐地摆放着纸杯蛋糕，每只的顶上都装饰有一个姜饼小人，在下面洒满了白色和蓝色的星星。她只消从外面看了橱窗一眼，就突然感到无比饥饿，胃里空空的，真马上想来个三明治或者热乎乎的肉桂卷。这样想着，她推门走进去。正是这个决定造成她与黑衣怪客的第一次相遇。

他当时没有穿一身黑，但打扮得更加显眼：穿得很正式，像是刚从别人的婚礼上走下来。后来她才知道他去了菲尼克斯大厦举行的拍卖会。她平时不常进城，逢休息日也只爱在家里待着，会知道这事不过是因为表姐在那座大厦里做过前台而已。面包房里实在很热，像开了暖气，但时令尚在九月，于是她意识到都是后厨里那个巨型烤炉惹的麻烦。透过敞开的门，她还能看见里面摆着一张又长又重的钢桌，上面乱糟糟叠放有铝制烤盘、好几只托架和一个大面盆。红脖子的面包师比她年长，穿着紧绷的白色工装，汗流浃背地听着她告诉自己，她要三个面包卷，四条五谷面包，加上一份牛肉三明治。没问题，女士。他愉快地说，拿手背悄悄蹭去额头的汗，一边弯下他沉甸甸的腰身，拿夹子取出柜台里面的食品。今天打烊得晚？她忍不住随便找点话来聊，这是她从父亲那儿继承来的习惯。是晚一点，女士，主要是今天来买宵夜的人要比平时多。她似懂非懂地点头，面包师指着对面的大厦告诉她，那里面刚才在进行成百上千亿戒尼的古董交易。

适时地，她想起了表姐的赞叹。就算不了解艺术品交易的行情，她偶尔也能从杂志上领略那栋楼里曾拍出的天价。他们的客厅里也挂有一些装饰画，但都与那里库存的名画有着天壤之别。待她回过头，却偶然发现了在角落里站着的秘密——一个高中生模样的男子。他看起来和邻居家的小儿子差不多高，要不是韦斯利发育得晚，现在可能已经进橄榄球队了。顾客比韦斯利还要矮一点，安静地停在过道里一排摆满糖霜饼干的货架旁边，正低头盯着手机，手指灵活地打字。当时她取出钱包去柜台边结账时，就不免凑巧看见他。最初她好奇的只是，穿着整齐的晚礼服不会太热吗？要知道，才进来她就赶紧把大衣脱下来挽在手里了。如果亨利在场，他甚至会建议店主一直敞开着玻璃门。这时，矮个男子抬起头，样子像是早已发现了她的注视：

“你有什么事吗？”声音有点沙哑。

“没有。”惊异于他的直白，她不好意思地说，却发现根本不起作用，他依旧等着下文。“对不起，您忙着吧。”

“可不是。”他似笑非笑地回了句，才重新抬起手机。

她把目光从他一丝不苟的扣子和领结上移开，对面包师交代完剩下的要求。他认真听着她说，一边在围裙上擦手，一边检查起身后的面包篮。“女士，做三明治的全麦面包没有了，”他遗憾地摇着头，好像是他自个儿没吃到心仪的点心似的，“但最新的一炉还差两分钟就好了，很快，我去帮您看看。”

没等她改口换普通的面包，师傅已经闪身去了后厨，留下两个顾客在狭窄的空间里面面相觑。另一个顾客谈不上多有礼貌，在与她擦身而过时，也没有说该说的“抱歉”，而这在她看来，应该是每个人在五岁前就被大人们教导过的礼仪，然后延续终生——这显然是最基本的，也最容易。他走到柜台旁边，在她的眼皮子下从宣传册里抽出一本贴满蛋糕照片的活页夹后，就开始从头到尾地慢慢浏览。虽然他没再说一句话，却让她觉得不舒服，她不喜欢有人这样。当他向去而复返的面包师冷冰冰地示意，拿手势指点着他要的造型和口味时，她琢磨着他粗砺的言行，好奇这人把自己打扮成这样，到底是为了什么。想象一个话语生硬的人曾出现在高朋满座的社交场合。一个从没订过蛋糕的人正在做他的第一次尝试。这场景让人觉得浑身难受，又忍不住想要寻根究底。

“先生，一个巧克力裱花蛋糕，六寸，朋友的名字，小滴，会用紫色的字母写在红色吸尘器的下面。”

面包师遵循他的指示，在一个有香水味的预订卡上填写完信息，合上了活页夹。他对她说了句稍等，马上开始做三明治，便继续询问顾客的姓名和电话号码。满头大汗的面包师显得很谨慎，在写完了那串数字后，还特意念了一遍核对。她怀疑他是不是聋了，否则根本用不着那么大声：

“273—8603。博通先生，周四早上来取。”

在博通首肯并离开后的一分钟内，她终于得到了她要的牛肉三明治。她谢过面包师，开车回了家。

亨利还躺在床上，从今天下班后他就抱怨不舒服。开着壁灯，他却枕着枕头睡着了，手里倒扣着一本里尔克的诗集。她走进卧室，把钥匙扔进空花瓶里，突然，他像吓一跳似的睁开眼睛，连眨好几下。他发愣的灰色眼珠上翻动着粉红色的眼睑，看上去脆弱又不安。他注视着她。

“好些了吗？”她问道。

他点点头，抬手抹了把脸。明天他们部门的上级主管要来检查，一整天的神经都得像上弦一样绷紧。他用手臂支撑着上半身坐起来，同时用闲着的手把床铺推开，好让她能坐在自己旁边。她脸上皮肤光滑，鼻梁突出，绿眼睛下点缀着孩子气的雀斑。他经常觉得相较之下，自己的脸色无疑黯淡许多，尤其是下巴的轮廓，几乎抵挡不住岁月的拉扯。她从纸袋里拿出酊剂，倒在手心上搓热，接着让他掀起被子，露出发僵的膝盖和小腿。当她低身凑近时，从染成金色的发丝间，他闻到从她身上散发出一股令人愉快的麦子香气。

“吃宵夜了？”他问道。

她答了是，一边用舌头舔掉嘴唇边的面包屑。似乎觉得该多说点什么，她抱怨起那个磨蹭的面包师让她一顿好等。

“真是荒唐。”他听完她的复述后，昏昏欲睡地说。“还有那个顾客也是。不管多急，总该有个先来后到。”

她停下手想了想，说是对方先来的，但最先付账的是她，这么说也没错。

他往她那边稍微移了移，想安慰她，但头点得像是要滑落下去一样。他太困了。

“你要睡了吗？”她说。

他无意识地靠在枕头上，拿手在背后敲敲打打，以便让它更松软。“不，宝贝，我希望能陪你。你能再揉揉我的肩膀吗？两个地方都疼，只是，腿特别疼。”

她转过身来，开始揉他的肩膀。他把手臂搭在她的身上，手掌隔着衣服抚摸她的胸口。她不自在地躲避开。“别闹，你不是大小伙子了。”

“哎，你还记得我们在比格斯湖畔度过的假期吗，珊莎？就是取得你父母同意，我向你正式提出交往后的那次？”

她记得。过去几年她很少回顾与亨利在一起的好时光，最近却常想起这些，包括前年在森林营地和他哥哥一家度过的夏天。那回在比格斯湖边的别墅，亨利给她订了一大束鲜玫瑰花。她抱着花走进去，发现里面的门厅被古典主义风格的大理石镶嵌画装饰着，地板上还铺着点燃的蜡烛，所到之处香气四溢。他们在房子里巡视一圈，然后在能看见湖畔景色的大厨房里，她高兴地吻了他。

她拍着他的肩膀，告诉他心中所想。

“真是太好了，你记得。”亨利自言自语，“那时你刚上完高中，现在已经过去很久了。”

“也没那么久，只过了五六年。”她仔细回忆道。

“哦，是的，是的。”他突然悲伤地看着她的脸。

她揉累了，把手放在他的腿上，脸色平和恬静。她不知说什么好。

“我是不是惹你烦了，珊莎？”

“你怎么会这么想呢，”她低下头亲了亲他的额头。“还不想休息吗，亲爱的？”

“不想。”他翻了个身躺好，只有手腕和脖子从棉被里露出来。他手上布满青筋，睡袍的白领子更衬得他像个病人。“反正，明天有人会出风头的，你看着吧。那个比利，他钻营很久了。”

她应着声，轻轻拍着他的脊背，当自己在拿羽毛给猫骚痒。这下他真的睡着了，舒服地栽倒在枕头上，嘴还微张着，胸腔里发出一种细微的嘶嘶声，像极了浮上水面吸氧气的鱼。

她离开床铺，关上壁灯，轻轻带上门。外面也许正在下雨，因为来到客厅时，她不时听到有行人的脚步在潮湿的路面上擦出些声音。她没有掀起窗帘去看，而是拐进洗手间，取下耳环和项链，开始卸妆。她洗好脸后刷牙，一边刷一边从镜子里端详自己的脸。她以紧贴自己形象的姿势，把影响眉形的杂毛修去，往脸上涂了厚厚一层晚霜。然后，她在客厅的沙发上坐下来，打开电视。耳边被娱乐节目占满的慰藉感令人舒心。她盘腿看了一会，笑几声后，便想换台。她果然开始换台，一个接一个。

过了一会儿，她回到卧室去拿她的披肩。亨利睡得很熟，呼吸均匀，除了在吸气时他的鼻子会发出怪声，睡得就和婴儿一样。她故意碰到桌子腿，或者不小心擦出尖锐的噪音，但他没有醒。她回到客厅，沉浸在电视的背景音里，坐进那张宽大的椅子，随手翻开放在茶几下面的相册。里面记录着她和亨利从出生到大学的生活点滴。最开始的那一遍，感受是温馨的。但等翻过三四遍后，她发现这里面的时间差简直惹人发笑：他在高中时代穿的是喇叭裤，尖头皮鞋，头发是当时最流行的羊毛卷。而在她上高中时绝不会把头发特意弄卷，因为直发被认为是男女富有魅力的标志。她穿着淑女裙，长筒袜，带着粉紫色的发卡。在她快毕业时，两人终于拥有了一张合影：在杰克家开的快餐店里，两人各自端着一杯柠檬汽水，不知出于什么原因，都在眉开眼笑。亨利，那个开父亲的车来接她的亨利，当时是杰克介绍的补习老师。

她看累了，突然站起来，走到窗前。远处的篮球场上亮着豆大的黄色灯光，除此之外，视野里一片浓稠的黑色。树木和街对面两层楼高的公寓在凄风苦雨的吹打下变换着它们的形状。树叶止不住地狂落，和雨点一起打下来，在雨棚上传出电视白噪音般的沙沙声。她从窗台上放着的一盒烟里拿出一根点着，走到CD架前，把上面放着的玩偶统统扫进手提包里。那是亨利有天下班后从商店带回的。他三个月前曾和她商量，打算要一个孩子，但如今她知道已经不可能了。让她生活里再多一个人，这还不如让她死。

她努力不去想以后的事，但命运的岔路口却像高峰时刻的车流向她涌来。她的眼眶湿润了，混着眼霜黏糊糊的，这让她感觉不舒服。她听见两个人一前一后在楼梯上走，最后进了楼上的屋子。有人在开门前发出几声嘶哑的笑。然后，她听见椅子拖过地板的声音，接着什么重物倒地的声音。过了一会儿，天花板如约传来规律性的震颤。

她濡湿嘴唇，发出一点口角粘滞的吧嗒声。走到电话机前，拎起听筒，她长久地听着忙音，想不出拨给谁好。终于，她按了苏珊的号码。响了二十秒后，电话里传来困倦的声音。她听出苏珊的情绪不高，她说，是我。苏珊告诉她自己才睡着。她象征性地安抚了几句，挂断电话，然后咬咬牙，拨出了心中一直在不断萦绕的那串数字。

“喂。”电话立即接通了，一个男人在另一头说道。

“是我。”她紧张地说。

“你是谁？”

一阵沉默后，她装作毫不知情地说，“我找苏珊。”

“找错人了，”男人顿了一下说，“你打的是哪个号码？”

“273—8604。”

“你输错了数字。”他说，“我的尾数是3。”

“哦，是这样。”她反应极快地说，“抱歉，我一定是喝多了。”

“没关系。”他说，不等她再说什么，直接挂断了电话。

她攥紧电话线，深陷在沙发垫里，直到坐僵了才将听筒放回座机的凹槽。

第二天全天，她强打精神在电脑前办公，一面控制不住自己，脑子里老在想昨晚发生的事，期间夹杂着好些凌乱而可怕的念头。有次，在审理一位哈萨克斯坦移民递交的材料时，她险些当面打出了哈欠，甚至流下生理性的眼泪，对面的人还以为她哭了。到下午快六点钟的时候，她实在困得不行了，只好开车回家。刚一进门，丢下提包，没顾上脱外套她就来到圆角桌前，独自沉思默想了一会，然后熟练地拨起那个号码。

“嗨，苏珊，你在吗？”她继续着已学会的把戏，“昨天我差点打错了。”

“你是昨天的人。”他一下认出来，语气冷淡地说，“不止昨天，你今天也打错了。”

“我的天，很抱歉再次打扰你，先生。”她拨弄着电话线，把它搅成一团。“我想我不会再错了。”

电话那头嗯了一声，没有立刻挂断。

“以防再次不小心按错，我能保存你的号码吗？”

“这是私人号码，不公开。但只要你存着不再拨打，我想我不介意。”

“太好了，你叫什么？”

“博通，你可以这么记。”他的声音莫名变得有几分戏谑，这弄得她一头雾水，惴惴不安。她心里知道自己早就该挂电话了，或许根本就不该把它拨出去，但每当她想起，他为一个自己亲近的女士准备的那个裱有吸尘器的巧克力蛋糕，听见他说话时振动的低沉沙哑的声音，甚至包括自己在听筒里的回声时，都让人有种希冀的感觉。

“我叫珊莎，珊莎•卡特。”

“飞坦，如果一定要听名字的话。。”

“谢谢，你听上去像是个友善的人。”她说。

“像吗？嗯，你真客气。但前天你的脸色不是那么说的。”

“什么？先生？”

“你是周二晚上在蛋糕店里的人。”他忽然陈述事实道。

她措手不及，忍不住从嗓子里吭了一声极细的音节，结果发现自己的声音完全变了调，手心处甚至激起了一层凉汗。这种感觉好像自大学毕业不再考试后就再也没有过了，那时她总会在袖子里放小抄，并以为谁也不会发现。她摸着额头，强行忍住干呕的感觉，缓缓说：“是的，你怎么知道的？”

“我不清楚，或许是你的声音，或者讲话方式——每句在结尾会上扬。而且，你听到过我的号码。”

“我不知说什么好了……请原谅我。”

“你喜欢道歉吗？我并没有责怪的意思。”

“不，我应该道歉，我太不诚实了。我也不知道是怎么回事。”她忧愁地说，“对不起，我不该占用你的时间。”

“如果道歉让你开心，就道吧。顺便，可以挂断了。”

“别，”她说，“你可以等一会儿吗？现在，我得找个东西，很快就好，很快。”

她没说她去找什么，事实上她脑子里根本什么也没在想。她在客厅里东摸摸西看看，甚至去浴室里团团转了一圈，看到香水敞开着盖子，她把它盖好，并在离开前喷了一下。

“喂？”她回来拿起话筒，留心地听着那边的动静。幸好不是忙音。

“什么事？”

“我担心你把电话挂了。”

“没有。我没找到功夫按结束通话键。”

“你在干什么？”

“玩游戏。”

“是电脑游戏吗？”

“不，Play station。”

“好吧，不打扰你，我想，该说再见了。”

“当然，再见。”

但实际上谁也没有挂断。他的呼吸声平和而缓慢，她能清晰地听见那头外放的音乐声。

“你不反感和我说话。”她深吸了口气，肯定地说，“你觉得，我们可以找个地方见面聊聊吗？这个主意怎么样？”

“不好也不坏。”他说，“我不喜欢人多的场合。”

“当然，当然。”她不知道自己说这话的意思，但她还是继续着嘴唇的运动：“你可以在家等我。”

“是吗？”

“是的，只需要告诉我你的地址。”她听见自己的声音蛊惑道。

“好吧，时间我来定。”最后他说。

到了周五的下午，尽管她曾多次警告自己——次数也许就和警告亨利拉起马桶垫那么多，可她还是去了，去得瞻前顾后，不情不愿，虽然她才是发起邀请的那一个。其实她怀疑，直到当她对着镜子换上新外套，梳了新发型，觉得今天的扮相与寻常不同时，在心里才响起了一个决定性的声音：不去可惜了。

一刻钟后，她把车开到了市里一个不太热闹的街区。她找空地停了车，摘下墨镜，仰望着那栋房子的阳台从高层窗户里透析的光亮。她可以看见阳台上悬挂的垂盆草，每家每户紧绷的晾衣绳，和零零散散放置在室外的阳伞和摆件。她向大门走去，一个小孩正好从雕花木门里走出来，一双黑眼睛滴溜溜地向着她转。她驻足在台阶上，不知为何只是想等他经过了再走。

她掏出手机，告诉飞坦自己到了，他立即发来回信：

“在门口等着。”

随后她明白了他为什么这么做，因为对方并不住在地面上。他把她引到这栋楼在侧门开的地下室里。她不得不踩着鱼嘴鞋的细鞋跟，谨慎地走下楼梯。当推开那扇吱呀的铁门时，她还以为自己看到了家庭版的数据处理中心。

“好多电脑。”在他开灯后，她环顾房间一周说，“两个床垫，六个屏幕，两台游戏机。你和别人一起住。”

“没错，是朋友。”他穿着她后来总是看见的那套黑衣服，半张脸隐藏在领子后，吩咐她坐在客厅中央唯一的那把椅子上。他走去另一间屋子，问道：“茶还是冰水？”

“冰水，谢谢。”她盯着屋子中央的床垫，想起那个造型可人的蛋糕，“是小滴吗？”

“什么？”

“朋友，是小滴吗？”

他端着冰水走了出来，把纸杯放在她面前的茶几上，突然在苍白的脸上浮起一丝微笑。他打量着她说：“不是。”

她低头喝了一口水，看着他又从厨房端出牛奶和糖，把开水浇在瓷杯子里的茶袋上。

“你竟然住在这里，”她没话找话。“那天你好歹西装革履的。”

他没有接茬，只是从杯垫上拿起调羹，往红茶里加了一勺糖搅匀。客厅里什么家具也没有，另外还有一个屋子，也许所有的生活用品放在那里边。“你丈夫呢，他不介意你过来？”

“什么？”

“你结婚了。”

她措手不及，磕磕巴巴地说，“是的，但我记得，我从没提过这些。”

“因为手上有戒指的痕迹。”他喝了口茶，向她瞥去一眼，“其实你不必取下来，那天我已经看见了。”

“你观察力真好，”她不自在地摸着手腕。

“他们都这么说。”他坦然回答，然后把茶杯放在一边，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴唇。

她突然觉得自己十分愚蠢。为什么不花这路上的半个小时在家里做好宵夜，等亨利下班回来，两个人一起好好享用呢？她还可以舒服地坐在床上，读杂志上那本上周没能来得及看完的小说。而且，她本可以按计划出去夜跑，或者帮邻居的花圃浇水。她不是非得出来一趟不可，更没必要跑来好几个街区之外的地下室里，经受内心的拷打和对方轻浮视线的侮辱。

“说说吧，”他瞄准她的眼睛，“你过来有什么非做不可的事吗？”

“我要回去了，”她生硬地站起来，“我不知道为什么要那么说，真的。我当时有一些疯狂的念头，自己也说不清楚。”

“那么，你是来错了？”

“是的，我想是的。”她重复这句话，拎起怀里的皮包，开始往门的方向走。

“为什么不和我说说亨利？”他还坐在床垫上，拿出第一次见时的沉稳劲儿，继续搅动红茶，“我很少对人产生好奇，但你可以说说最近困扰你的事。他对你不好吗？”

她不可置信地回头盯着他看，但没能从他脸上看出任何轻视和讽刺。黑衣人只带着一脸好像听什么都波澜不惊的淡漠，就像在谈论天气。

“也许我错了，你是个慷慨的人，飞坦，但我不知从何说起。”她有些局促不安地说，“我不喜欢这个谈话。”

“那么就不谈，没什么大不了。”

“我走了。”她看着他。

“好的，注意安全。”

她犹豫着，最后走近他，弯腰试探地捏了捏他的手，以示对那番话的感激。他没有抽开，也没作声，而是出人意料地倒扣住了她的五指，这让她向后一滑，跪坐在地板上，发愣地看着他。他的眼睛是淡金色的，柔顺地深陷在瓷白的脸上，呈微微上挑的态势。他忽然搂住了她的腰，把她拉近自己，力气大得出奇。她接受了他的吻，并飞快地眨着眼睛，显得有点忐忑不安。

“现在还不晚。”他说，松开了她。“你没必要这么着急走。”

一股混合潮湿和铁锈的腥气随着地下的寒流钻入鼻尖，她循着气味的方向望去，看见一台游戏机的背后，石灰剥落的墙上开着一个绿色小门，上面落着生锈的锁。这是每个家庭地下室里无甚出奇的原装铁门，不寻常之处在于这儿的整个门是全密封的，底下侧开的气孔也被纸板堵死，只有从门缝处能透出里面稀薄的空气。

“那后头是什么？”她说，“我好像听见一点响动。”

“什么也没有。”

“我想我听见了，像指甲在挠地。”

“那么，你听错了，那是杂物间。”他轻描淡写地说，又开始吻她。

被他碰触着脖颈，她浑身像是被火点着了，这是多少年都没有过的感受。被拉着坐在床垫上，她能听见大堂地面不时响起高跟鞋踩地的啪嗒声，不知谁在出去时把门摔在墙上，一路高声喧哗，敲打楼梯的木制扶手。在离家前，她绝想不到，半小时后，在陌生人的地下室里，在与楼梯间一个天花板之隔的昏暗房间里，他们在铺了一张薄垫子的木地板上彼此交缠。地板硌得人后背发痛，其中有块木头接合不牢，总发出让人牙酸的响动。他不像亨利那么温柔，而是用全身的重量压服了她，穿透了她，占有了她，使她一开始就不能解脱出去，也无法拒绝。现在，一切都太晚了。在高潮来临的那一刻，她忍不住流泪，从她口里发出一种忘情的、既愤怒又恐惧的奇怪呼叫，这让她吃惊不已，宁愿他没有听见。躺在他身边，她捏着单薄的被单，望着天花板沉积的水渍。其实，与她体内的温度相比，她更希望他能深深记住她一开始给人的印象，尤其是当她抱着他，新染的红发像打碎的酒液一样泼洒在他面前的地板上，攫取了他的视线，让他忍不住来回地抚弄和称赞。她的胸口沁着汗珠，黏糊糊的，和头发一起紧贴着他结实的臂膀。她还仔细地望过他，明亮的眼珠近乎透明，像要把他记到心里去。

结束后，只简单地喝了一杯茶，她就离开了。站在外面，她深吸了口气，又回过头望了望淹没在夜色里的屋子。家家户户亮着灯，但她找不到属于他的那一扇窗户。在开车回家的路上，她拨通了亨利的号码，铃声一直响到自动挂断也没人接。她暗忖他早已到家，只因为不看到她的人影，正与她作恶作剧的赌气。她把钥匙插进锁孔，刚扭动第一下，就听见一阵电话铃声。她没顾上和屋子里的亨利说话，丢下提包两步跨到沙发前，拎起话筒时头上还戴着帽子。

“喂？这里是珊莎。”

“理查德夫人，你好，”另一头传来属于男子的声音，但显得干练和老迈。“我想问一下，亨利还好吗？”

她品味着自己下坠的心跳，没有马上吭声。

“珊莎？你在听吗？”

“我在，马尔斯。他还好，我想是的。我才回家还没看到他，怎么了吗？”

“他今天没来上班，电话也打不通，一整天我都没联系上他。”作为亨利的上司，马尔斯听起来十分不满。“他生病了吗？”

“哦，昨天看起来是正常的，但我不太确定。”想起被标记旷工的后果，她犹豫着说，“我让他来接电话，好吗？”

捂住听筒，她回头往卧室里喊亨利的名字，但没有人回答。她气呼呼地又喊了一遍，可还是老样子。撂下电话，她走进房间，见一切的布置还和早上出门时一样：被褥被铺得光滑平整，衣帽架上除了一件风衣，光秃秃的什么也没有。床上整齐地摆放着折叠好的衣服。在房间一角，扶手椅上的绸子软垫陷下去一个坑，可上面还是没有亨利。新婚那段时间，他总喜欢坐在椅子上不出声，好趁她进来，故意吓她一跳。她关上门，再次拨通亨利的手机，发现忙音过后，依旧是语音信箱。

她走进厨房，打开冰箱，给自己倒了些威士忌，又加了几颗橄榄。她给朋友挨个打电话，不得要领地乱问了一通，没有人能说出亨利在哪儿。她站在那儿，一边努力回忆早上的细节，一边在思考能去哪里儿翻找可能的线索。她记得亨利出门的时间比平时早，大概早了有半个小时，因为他突然说要去买彩票。至于其他的反常之处，有了，也许是他心情不太好，但是，会不会是她理解错了？毕竟，每逢清晨起床他总爱皱着眉头，而前天，失败的上级视察已经弄得他心情一团糟。她翻遍了书房桌子上的每一本书，书里的每一个便签，每一张信纸，甚至连废纸篓也检查过了，依旧一无所获。她回到客厅，疲惫地坐进沙发里，伸展开双臂，刚闭上眼，电话铃就又找上了她。她费力地睁开眼睑，站起身拎起话筒：

“喂，马尔斯？”

“珊莎。”她辨认出了飞坦的声音。“你怎么样？”他在询问，态度很温和。

“我不好。”她眼眶发酸，告诉他自己累极了。

“出了什么事？”

她长长地出了一口气，“我丈夫不见了。”

“是么，他离开你了？”

“不是的，”她把手放在左胸，感到心烦意乱的跳动传到她的手指上，“但很糟，这件事不太寻常。”

“他出去一趟而已。”

“他没打一声招呼，班也去没上。他能去哪？我不知道。”

“这在我这听来很正常，也许是去哪放松了。这是已婚男人都有的习惯，你不该过度紧张。”

“不，过去他去哪至少会留个口信。”

“那么，现在他决定改变了。不说这个。听着，晚点你来我这里吧，不要一个人。我的朋友也在，我们可以吃点东西。”

“不，我没有胃口。”她说，“我只希望马上找到我丈夫。”

电话那头沉默了一会儿，重新开口：

“你怀疑他不会回来？”

“不可能，他不是这种人。”

她近乎斥责地反驳着对方，并且着急地告诉他亨利是怎样的忠实和可靠。

“希望你下午也是这么想的。”男人讽刺地说，“不说脱戒指的速度了，脱衣服时也是热情无比。”

“你为什么要这么说？”她捏住掌心，又恶狠狠地诘问了一遍，“天啊，你想说什么？为什么要戳我的痛处，在这种时候？”

电话被对方啪地一下挂断了，她把头依偎在胳膊上，趴在茶几上哭泣。再次醒来时，她看向挂钟，发现时间已经接近凌晨。她站起来，想关上客厅的窗帘，却意识到自己一直都没有脱外套，帽子也歪斜地挂在头上。低下头，她看见自己面前放着一小玻璃杯威士忌，但她不记得自己倒过它，毕竟她喝干的那杯还放在厨房里。是亨利。她在脑海里骤然升起这个念头，就像皮肤触到一串电火花的星子：他在大清早喝过酒。用手移开玻璃杯，底下露出一张被揉皱的便签，出自茶几底下放着的那叠条纹纸。她瞪大眼睛注视着它，上面的每个字母她都无比熟悉。这是她周三晚上亲自写下的地址，在脑子里记住后，便撕下它，扔进了客厅的垃圾桶里。

她不敢想象亨利是如何从一堆垃圾里找到了这张纸，又怀着何种心情，细心地把纸上的每一寸褶皱抚平。他透过她潦草的笔记是否能读出她的狂喜，这不得而知。但他看见了落在地址后的附注：博通。

她去卫生间洗了脸和手。她拿起牙缸刷牙，一边刷一边数着上下的次数。她把客厅的灯关上，然后在漆黑一片的沙发上坐了下来，将手脚收进宽大的披肩里面。她在羊绒温暖的围裹下又哭了，紧紧拉住衣襟，记起这是他两年前送给她的生日礼物。

曙光初现时她又重新醒了过来。她走到窗前，把窗帘像剪破布一样撕开，让它的口子允许外面的天光照进来。这时，电话又突然响起，她放任它嘶吼，等了一会儿，便走到阳台边，把门锁打开。清晨的鸟叫声立刻淹没了她的听觉，她走上铺着地毯的水泥地，把电话铃关在身后。空气又湿又冷，表面还盖着白雾，闻起来粗砺又刺鼻，就像裹挟了江里的泥沙。周围的景象从一团混沌中渐次显露，她一点点看过去，掠过蜂巢一样的居民楼和巨幅广告牌，最后将视线停放在对面江心的信号船上不断闪烁的红灯上。

受到寒冷的侵袭，她不得不返回幽暗的寓所。亨利坐过的沙发在逐渐透亮的屋子里仍旧像沉默的怪物，被条纹布吸干了所有颜色。他曾经就在茶几前坐着，在她从床上醒来前，一早就坐在那儿，小口抿着威士忌，紧咬牙关盯住面前的便签，或者屈着胳膊摆出沉思的姿势。在她的注视下，沙发臂上的那一块三角形变得越来越亮，越来越模糊，直到天光大盛，一切被自然的粉刷匠涂抹得出奇苍白。

她舔了舔嘴唇，发出了一声粘滞的喉音。在茶几前跪坐下来后，她伸出手拿起话筒，拨出那串令人心悸的号码。

“喂？”他说。

“请告诉我，”她问，感觉就快要瘫倒过去。“你和亨利见过面吗？”

END

*尼采所说的“坏良知”：大意是，受道德伦理束缚的普通人会因自身固有的残忍和毁灭欲惩罚自己，这是一种存在的痛苦。


End file.
